I Know What You Are
by LaurenXJamieX4eva
Summary: Bella moves to forks to live with Charlie where she meets the Cullens. Bella already knows about vampires. Will she tell the Cullens what happened? Will Bella hold a grudge against the harmless Cullens? ADOPTED AND CONTINUED BY BellaCullenSwan17
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight FanFic and I really hope you enjoy it. I'll either bring the Cullens into it in the second or third chapter. Don't worry they are in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all rights go to the twilight author Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary: Bella moves to forks to live with Charlie where she meets the Cullens. Bella already knows about vampires and holds a grudge against them all. Will she tell the Cullens what happened?**

**Chapter 1 - Arriving in Forks**

It didn't surprise me; the traffic there was in forks. It was the usual time for people to have finished work and when there's a police car about people tend to slow down.

Just my luck I was in said police car. No I wasn't in trouble, my dad was Charlie Swan, chief of Police here at sunny old forks. As if. Forks and sunny do not go in the same sentence, unless you say, "it is sunny in forks at least three days of the year!"

So yeah, Charlie is a cop, and my dad, picking me up from Forks airport. It's not like I wanted to be here. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie but I didn't want to leave my grandma, but she was too old to look after me and had to go into an old people home, scarily opposite funeral directors.

Story is my mother, Charlie's ex-wife Renee, died four years ago, I won't go into details, and I was sent to live with her mother, my grandma. Unfortunately she got sick and I wasn't able to look after her so I left that job to the people at the home and decided to move in with dad who I haven't seen in years, since I was eight. And now I'm seventeen. And I wondered why there is an awkward silence between us in the car.

"Your hair's longer." Charlie finally broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah. Guess it grew back, I cut it since I last saw you." I mumbled quietly but load enough so he could hear.

Charlie grunted in acknowledgement. Another minute of silence. Charlie turned the radio up and tapped the steering wheel along with the music.

I inwardly sighed and looked out the window of the police car. One word. Green.

All around was trees, trees, a patch of grass and more trees. A few mountains in the distance. Clouds in the grey sky that was slowly but surely darkening.

After what felt like forever the cruiser pulled into the drive of Charlie's house. My old home, my new home.

"Here we are. Welcome back Bella." Charlie said with a smile.

I said nothing as we got out of the car. Charlie went to get my things from the back; I just stood and stared up at the house. It hadn't changed much, a few thin vines slowly climbing up the house front, weeds all over the grass and paint beginning to peel on the windows.

"A little help kiddo." Charlie grunted dropping some of my things onto the floor accidentally emphasizing his point.

I ran over to help him. We took my bags into the house. Charlie had obviously chosen not to redecorate.

I looked over to the living room where, still perched on the fireplace, were pictures of me, Charlie and Renee.

There was a picture of me; the latest one of me on the fireplace was me at eight years old sitting with a book, smiling a cheesy grin at the camera with one of my teeth missing. The picture next to it was of me, Charlie and Renee. One happy family once upon a time. I was only four then so I don't remember it much.

It was the third and final picture that made me look away and trek up the stairs to my new room. It was Charlie and Renee on their wedding day. It was obvious that Charlie hadn't gotten over the end of their marriage and he took her death even worse then the divorce. I was sure that I felt worse but I didn't show it, only allowing myself to cry when I was alone.

Swallowing down the lump that was building in my throat I walked up the stairs.

"Second door on…"

"The right. I know Dad." I finished, remembering exactly where my room was.

I walked in. The walls were the same sky blue; the wardrobe sat unmoved collecting dust, as did the desk. The bed sat in the middle of the room.

"I got you a new bedding. The lady at the store chose it. You like purple right."

"Yeah, purple's cool." I said.

"Oh and I got you a computer. The Internet connection may be a bit slow but it'll do."

"Yeah, thanks dad. It's great." I turned to give him a smile. He smiled back and dropped the bags on the floor before walking out of the room to let me unpack.

My smile dropped as soon as he was gone. I dropped onto my bed and took in my bedroom. It could use some cleaning. I'll do that tomorrow.

"Bella, I'm gonna get some pizza, you want?" Charlie called up.

"Sure dad." I called back, walking to the bathroom to place my items on the shelf.

**The next day**

I awoke to the sound of the fire alarm going off.

Jumping out of bed I ran downstairs to see what was happening. Charlie was in the hallway on a chair swishing the smoke detector with a dishcloth.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I burnt my toast." Charlie grumbled. The fire alarm stopped and Charlie went into the kitchen. I followed.

"Toast? Of all the things to burn you choose toast?" I stifled my laugh.

"You know I can't cook. I tried making a stir-fry and you don't want t o know how that turned out." Charlie admitted.

"It's okay dad, I can cook for us. Grandma taught me a few handy recipes."

"Okay. Right Bella, I have to work. Billy and Jacob are going to pop over later to watch the game, if they come before I'm back then tell them I'll be home shortly. You remember Jacob and Billy right?"

"Yeah dad I do."

I did remember them, vaguely. Billy Black lived on the La Push reservation along with his son Jacob Black.

I waved Charlie off and went inside the house to start cleaning my room. Maybe the whole house if I get too bored.

**Please review and tell me if you like it. I will upload the next chapter as soon as!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I'm definatly introducing the cullens in the next one.**

It took me a good two hours to finish unpacking and clean my room to my liking. I looked at my watch. Charlie wouldn't be home for a while but Jacob and Billy could arrive anytime between six and seven so Charlie tells me. Charlie will be home at seven and the game will start at half past.

Sighing I went to start on the rest of the house. Charlie obviously cleaned but not very well. There were many places he hadn't done so well and others he hadn't done at all.

I decided to leave the fireplace; I couldn't bear to see the photos.

It wasn't that I didn't want the happy memories flooding back to me but I just couldn't handle them. It took me ages to get over my mothers death. I was lucky that my grandma was there to help me. But I was still unsure of how Charlie could help me if any situation occurred.

After a couple of hours I had done most of downstairs. Cleaning was boring. I dumped the cleaning products in the kitchen and wandered outside. I remembered the area well considering it had been years since I had last been here. Deciding to go a walk I reminded myself to be home for five-thirty to prepare for our guests.

I missed Phoenix. It was bright and I had friends there, but anyone living here in this weather must be miserable. A little sunshine couldn't hurt, but it couldn't get past the cloud bankings. And would it kill for a colour other than green?

Don't get me wrong, I'm all about nature, but this is ridiculous. All around me is woods and forest. A good home for animals…animals, not a tiny little town. No wonder Forks is practically hidden on the map, it's so closed in.

Continuing to walk down the road towards the area where the shops were I pulled my jacket closer to me. I had forgotten how cold Forks could be.

I heard the sound of tyres screeching as the driver of a Volvo slowed down from their speedy acceleration. I was sure he was going way past the speed limit but what was I going to do, lecture him? The Volvo drove slowly past me before picking up speed as they rounded the corner_. Kids showing off in their flash cars._ It was about the right time for school to finish and I highly doubt you would be seeing a 67 year old driving at that speed in that car.

I had two hours to kill. I figured that I ought to get some food into the house, since Charlie never cooked he didn't have much for me to work with. Luckily I had remembered to bring my purse with some spare cash in it. I would just keep the money from the jar labelled "food shopping" that Charlie had sitting in the kitchen.

The supermarket was in view. I picked up my pace. Once outside I grabbed a basket and walked in. The air conditioner blew cold air into my face before I felt the warmth of being inside.

_Lets see, what shall we have tonight? Am I cooking for Billy and Jacob? _I wondered. I bought basic food, skimming the aisles for anything Charlie may like.

I almost dropped the jar of jam I was holding when I heard a booming shout echo throughout the store. It almost sounded like…laughter?

"Emmett, keep the noise down please." Came a soft female voice from the aisle next to me.

"Sorry Esme." Came a much deeper voice, followed by more snickering.

Deciding I had enough food to last us the week I went to pay for it. Bagging up the items and giving the lady the exact amount of money I owed her I left the store and headed home to prepare for our guests.

Walking through the car park something caught my eye and I had to take a second look.

There, parked perfectly next to a red also perfectly parked Ferrari, was the same Volvo that drove by me. I could have sworn it was going the other way from here.

I was curious to see who the owner was but I decided that it would be a little weird if I stood here waiting until they came out of the shop so I started my walk home.

It was five twenty-seven when I got home. I took off my jacket and proceeded to the kitchen. I began to pack away the items I had brought except the ones I needed to cook the dinner. I had decided to make a chicken curry with a salad in case Billy or Jacob had turned vegetarian while I was gone though I highly doubted it.

Time passed quickly as I cooked. The doorbell rang and I hurried to answer it. There at the door was Billy Black sitting in his old wheelchair smiling up at me with a bag and a pack of cans full of beer.

"Bella! Good to see you, Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Good to see you too Billy, your looking great." I said being polite.

"Beer for the game and some fresh caught fish for your old man." Billy said holding up the items.

"Who you calling an old man?" Charlie laughed walking up the porch alongside Jacob.

"Hey dad." I greeted him.

"You okay Bella? I felt bad leaving you here by yourself."

"I'm fine, I started dinner by the way. Have you guys eaten?" I asked Billy and Jacob.

"Nope, I'm starved, what's for grubs?" Jacob asked. To emphasize his point he grabbed his stomach.

"Chicken Curry. Come on in." I replied opening the door wider so that Charlie could push Billy in.

"Caught you up a meal Charlie, straight from the Rez." Billy said handing me the bag of fish.

"Good man Bill."

Charlie wheeled Billy over to the living room and Jacob followed me into the kitchen.

I put the fish in the freezer. We could have that tomorrow.

"It really is good to see you again Bella, you do remember me don't you?" Jacob asked leaning against the counter as I moved to stir what was in the pot and start the rice.

"Of course I do. Like I could forget my little chef. Mud pies anyone?" I laughed. Jacob laughed alongside me.

"You know I was always taller then you."

"Yeah well you know I was always older than you." Jacobs laughed died down and his face went serious.

"I'm really sorry about your mother Bella."

"Don't be. No one knew it would happen so forget it." I mumbled. Jacob did not press the subject.

Everyone knew I was there when it happened but I refused to go into details. All I told them was that my mum hid me while two men attacked and killed her. I know Charlie wants to know what happened, Grandma did too, but I wouldn't tell her because, to be honest, I'm not even sure what happened. My theory is strange but I do believe accurate.

The game had finished and it was time for Jacob and Billy to go home. Me and Charlie saw them to the door and wished them a safe journey home. Once they had rounded the corner we went back inside.

"Great dinner tonight Bella, Jacob seemed happy to see you again."

"Yeah I missed him. I'm going to bed now dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight kiddo."

**Please Review and I'll update as soon as.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter. I have introduced the cullens. there, you happy?**

I started school tomorrow. That was my nightmare. Too bad my nightmare was also reality. And I didn't even have a reason to leave the house today because Charlie had taken it upon himself to buy me my school necessities.

I stumbled as I lifted myself out of bed. Typical Bella always falling over. I groaned as I grabbed my toiletries from my table and an outfit and headed towards the shared bathroom.

After I had showered and dried my hair I simply put it up in a loose ponytail and went downstairs where I found Charlie reading the newspaper, a bowl filled with milk and cereal bits in front of him.

"Morning Dad." I greeted him, grabbing myself some breakfast.

"Hey Bells. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Good. I noticed the house looked a lot tidier today, you were bored yesterday?"

I nodded, my mouth full of cereal.

I washed up Charlie's bowl along with my own.

The home phone broke the silence.

I dried my hands and ushered Charlie back into his seat.

"It's okay dad, I'll get it."

I went into the hallway to answer the phone. Clumsy me I dropped it as soon as I touched it. I hastily picked it up again.

"Hello? Sorry I dropped the phone." I rushed.

"Hello? Is this the Swan residence?" A beautiful voice asked.

"Err." I stuttered into the phone dazzled. I regained myself. "Yes it is. Who may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I was hoping to speak to Charlie, who might you be?"

"Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter."

"Oh yes of course. Is Charlie home?"

"One moment."

I walked the phone into the kitchen and handed it to Charlie. I took a seat and grabbed the newspaper pretending to read it whilst I listened to Charlie chatter away on the phone.

"Yes…and what did you conclude? … I understand…of course, anytime today will be fine. Okay, I will see you later then. Goodbye." Charlie hung up the phone.

"Who was it dad?"

"That was Doctor Cullen, he's been working with the police department a lot lately because we've had two cases of animal attack. He's coming over later with his folder to talk about it."

"Oh okay. So has he been here long?" I asked. For some reason unknown to even me, this man already fascinated me.

"Almost two years now. He and his family moved here from Alaska. He's an amazing doctor. Really loves his job. And his family."

"His family? He sounds so young."

"He looks it too. Not his real family though. He and his wife Esme adopted. There's Alice and Rosalie, their daughters and Jasper, Emmett and…Edward that's his name. Their all around your age actually Bella. They go to your school."

I nodded. "Good to know."

The day seemed to drag on. Maybe it was because I was so excited to meet the man I didn't even know who seemed to fascinate me. I didn't fancy him or anything, he was older and had a family, and I just wanted to see why he seemed so intriguing.

I caught my breath as the doorbell rung. I looked out of the window to see a beautiful silver car parked in my driveway. The sight of the car sent my heart racing.

I heard Charlie answer the door. But what surprised me was that there was a female voice as well. Soft and full of love and care.

I slowly walked down the stairs. I was sure that I had made no sound yet the two visitors looked up at me.

One, the male, had blonde hair. He was young, surely mid twenties at the most, he had pale skin and a soft compassionate face.

The female next to him had long brown hair in curls. She had a heart shaped face and a look of complete adoration planted on it. She seemed just as young as the doctor. And as pale.

But it was the eyes that stopped me in my tracks. Both of them had golden eyes, gold like the only way you could get them was through contacts. Golden pools that drew you in. But I knew better then to trust these eyes.

"Bella, this is Doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme." Charlie introduced.

Slowly, now cautiously, I continued walking down the stairs. Esme smiled at me, I kept a blank face.

"Charlie has told me a lot about you Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Carlisle said, offering his hand for me to shake. I glared at the hand and left the hallway sitting in the living room.

I wasn't going to speak to them but I wasn't planning on leaving Charlie alone with them.

Charlie, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room and took a seat. Esme gave me a smile. I glared at her and looked away. From the corner of my eye I could see her give a puzzled expression. Carlisle too.

"So, what have you got from the autopsy Doc?" Charlie asked.

"It would seem that the creature, whatever it was, had punctured a blood vessel in the neck. The victim died of blood loss, though the blood was nowhere to be found." Carlisle said handing Charlie documents from a large folder he had with him.

"I bet I can guess where all that blood went." I muttered under my breath so Charlie couldn't hear me. I was sure they could though.

Sure enough Carlisle and Esme turned to look at me. Their faces squinted in confusion and…fear?

"What was that Bella dear?" Esme finally asked.

"I said nothing." I said innocently.

"I didn't hear her say anything?" Charlie added.

"Sorry must be old age." Esme laughed. Charlie laughed with her.

"I know what you mean. It's getting to me too."

"Never gonna happen to you two though." I again muttered so low Charlie couldn't hear.

This got me another fearful glance from the doctor and his wife.

"Yes…so that was all I got from the autopsy I'm afraid. Have you got any leads as to what and where the creature is?" Carlisle asked, his face masked into a calm and curious expression.

"I'll give you a clue, look in the mirror, if you can." I muttered quietly again so Charlie was oblivious. Before I could watch their shocked faces turn to me I got up from my seat and walked out of the room and up the stairs. I sat on the top step, hidden by the banisters but so I could still see the front door.

Shortly after my departure they left the room.

"I am sorry about Bella, she's really quite shy." Charlie apologised.

"No no, I believe she seems a very smart girl." Carlisle told Charlie. His eyes flickered up to me, as did Esme's.

"Well, goodbye Carlisle, Esme." Finally, the bloodsuckers left.

**Please review and i'll update soon as. Tell me what you do and don't like about this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming.**

* * *

So they were bloodsuckers. They could hear what I said, and damn right too. I meant every word! They shouldn't be here. But then again this is their ideal place. Clouds, no sunshine. I wasn't sure of all the details but I was pretty sure that sun was bad for them. But two years? How did they go undiscovered for so long?

Hang on a moment…there are more! Charlie said there were them two…but are their kids…? Seven of them! Here! In Forks! Surely they would have been discovered.

I was sitting on my bed in my room when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in dad." I called.

Charlie walked in. He seemed almost disappointed.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, cautiously taking a seat on the end of my bed. _Yeah that doctor and his lovely wife are probably the only reason people ever get put into that hospital!_

"No dad, why?" I asked.

"You just seemed a little…awkward today around our guests today. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine dad, I just don't feel entirely comfortable around them."

"Well you shouldn't feel that way, they are really nice and very contributing to the town."

_Sure they are._

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you dad, I was a bit edgy today."

"Nah that's alright kiddo. Maybe when you meet their kids you'll think differently about them." _Doubt it._

"Sure dad."

That night I cooked Charlie the fish that Billy had brought over the night before. I almost burnt it. My thoughts were all over the place. Charlie, Grandma, school, the Cullen's, the safety of everyone here at Forks.

Being the good little girl I was I decided to do my research. I hurried my dinner, telling Charlie that I was tired, washed up my plate and ran upstairs to my old, second-hand computer.

After waiting five long minutes for it to load up I finally got onto the internet. I typed in _Forks, Washington Death Rate._

It came up with many results. One I particular looked promising. I clicked on it and scrolled down until I had found what I was looking for.

It had appeared that over the last five years the death rate hadn't drastically fallen as I had expected. If I was right then the Cullen's would have been living on around thirteen forks townspeople in the last five years. That couldn't be right.

Then it occurred to me. Gold eyes. Going back to the search engine I typed in _Forks Washington Animal Death Rate._

More results flickered onto the screen. One was a link to some wildlife website of Forks. I clicked on it.

_Overpopulation Of Elk / Mountain Lions / _All other animals were listed in the various website articles _/ In Forks!_

I scrolled down to the latest Articles.

_Strange unnatural behaviour as the overpopulated animals disappear from Forks!_

I knew there was a difference between the gold eyes, black eyes and the red eyes. The ones with gold eyes seem a lot less threatening, but they're still vampires and so are still untrustworthy monsters.

I turned off my computer. If I were to be at all prepared for my first day of school tomorrow then I'd need all the rest I could get. Before I went to bed I made sure that I had shut and locked all the windows in the house I could.

"How you doing kid? Ready for your first day?" Charlie asked me the next morning.

"Good I suppose. So when are we leaving?"

"We?" Charlie asked me.

"Oh I'm walking? I thought you might give me a lift." I said. As much as I'd love to arrive at school in the police cruiser, please note my sarcasm.

"Oh right, good thing you reminded me! Billy dropped by last night just after you went to bed." He said standing up. He ushered that I follow him outside. At the front door he stopped to cover my eyes.

"Welcome home Bella!" He pulled his hands from my eyes and showed me what Billy had come over for.

"Oh my god…it's…its perfect dad thank you!" I said as I ran to my new truck. It was a rusty red colour and pretty run down but it was just right for me.

"Thought you might like to drive yourself to school." Charlie said dangling the keys in his hands.

"Thank you a million times dad!" I said grabbing the keys and unlocking the truck. My truck.

I jumped as I started the truck when it made a sound like gunfire. I thought I even saw Charlie duck in my side mirror. He waved me off as I drove away from the house. I followed the signs to the school. It was only a ten-minute drive. I was quite early. Good I needed time to find my way around.

A few students stared as I got out of my truck. I almost felt the need to put my coat hood up. I rushed to the building and followed the signs saying _Student Office. _

Once I had arrived I was greeted by an elderly woman typing away on her computer.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Bella Swan, today's my first day."

"Of course, one moment please…Isabella Swan, here you are. Get these signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. Here's a map of the school. Enjoy and welcome to Forks High School." She passed me my timetable and a map. I thanked her and walked out.

I started walking towards my first lesson. At least I think I was heading there. It was either that room or the toilets. I think. I must have looked hopelessly lost because a boy with longish black hair walked over to me.

"Hey you must be the new girl Isabella? Hi I'm Eric!" He held his hand for me to shake.

"Bella, hi." I shook his hand.

"Where are you headed to?"

I showed him where I was supposed to be going on the map.

"Oh I'm in that class too…we're going the wrong way." He laughed. I smiled half-heartedly and we turned around.

We arrived just on time. I handed my slip to the teacher who signed it and returned it. He showed me to my seat.

"Psst…PSST…you new girl!" The boy next to me whispered. Wow, that's not annoying at all!

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Hey, your Bella right? I'm Mike, Mike Newton."

"Good to know. Can't you wait till the end of class? I hissed.

He nodded his baby-faced head and left me alone. Thank God. Too bad class seemed to finish slightly earlier then I had hoped. Leaving the classroom as quick as I could to find my next class I heard a voice yelling my name.

"Bella! Hey Bella wait up!" It was Mike Newton. _Great._

"Hey Mike, sorry I can't talk right now, I need to find my next class."

"Well hey, I'm a good guy, I'll help you." Reluctantly I handed him my timetable. A smile lit up his face.

"Hey we have next lesson, lunch and the last two lessons of the day together! We're walking the wrong way." I sighed and we turned around.

Walking to my next lesson with Mike we got talking and I realised he wasn't that bad a guy, perhaps a bit too forward but still an okay guy.

We arrived at geometry. I was introduced by Mike to Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. They were nice girls and they asked me to sit with them at lunch. I accepted.

Geometry ended fast and it was time for lunch.

I had grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of water before sitting with my new friends.

Everything was fine until I saw them.

Beautiful like the other two. It only made sense that they had the same golden eyes.

The first one to enter the room was a beautifully framed female with long, curly blond hair. She could have been a supermodel the way she gracefully strutted into the room.

Attached to her hand was a tall and extremely muscular male with brown hair curled tight and short.

Following them was a short, pixie like girl with black spikes for hair and a ballerina dance for a step.

Holding her hand was another male. Not as tall and muscular as the other one but still fairly muscular.

Hang on. There's only four. Wasn't there another one?

Right on cue the cafeteria doors opened and in walked the final vampire.

He was tall with messy bronze hair. He was like the blond boy. Muscular but not as big as the larger boy.

He walked towards the hidden table in the corner that I hadn't noticed before where he sat with the rest of his family. There were two nearly empty trays of food between them but of course, they weren't eating it.

"I see you've got your eye on the Cullen's eh?" Jess said. Mike shot his head my way. I simply looked away from the Cullen's.

"No not really." I said, taking a bite out of my pizza. Jess rolled her eyes and mike continued to glare at the Cullen's before rejoining a conversation with Ben and Angela.

I tried to be more discreet about looking at the Cullen's. Had Carlisle and Esme told them about my strange behaviour? I hoped not. But sure enough when I looked over to the Cullen's and noticed all of their golden eyes were on me.

This continued for the rest of lunch. I was more then happy to accept Mike's offer of going to our next class early.

I went to dump my tray. The bin happened to be quite close to their table and I felt their eyes watching my every step.

"Stay away from me you monsters!" I hissed so low and cold that I could barely hear it. I stormed out of the cafeteria after Mike. Before I left I was sure I saw all their eyes widen.

**SO heres the nxt chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading. I'll updat as soon as.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long time, i recently just started college doing a full time business course so i've been very busy. Here's another chapter. Sorry it's not very long**

I had to wait for Mike. He said he needed to use the toilet before we got to our next class. Biology, that was my next lesson. I had done advanced classes back in phoenix so I knew my stuff.

By the time Mike had finished and we had both arrived at our classroom everybody was there for the lesson.

Only two seats were empty. One next to Eric and one next to…

Which bloodsucker was this then? Emmett, Jasper or Edward?

I pleaded in my mind that Mike would take the empty chair next to the Cullen and so I would sit with Eric. Unfortunately lady Luck was not on my side as I watched Mike take his seat next to Eric.

I gave the teacher my slip and he signed it before handing it back to me.

"You can sit over….there! Next to Edward." He said pointing to the empty chair. So this one was Edward was it?

It was the one who entered the cafeteria last, the bronze haired one. By far the better looking of all the males but that changed nothing. He is the enemy.

_Edward _looked up upon hearing his name. Honestly, the teacher could have whispered it and he would have heard, surely that makes him a tad nosey right? Being able to hear everything!

His eyes flashed towards me. He glared hoping to frighten me. His face dropped as I glared back at him basically saying "Oh please, grow up! How old are you? 500 years old?"

Slowly, reluctantly I walked towards my seat. Clumsy little me I stumbled into it, how ungraceful. I moved my chair as far away from him as the table would allow.

The whole lesson seemed to go so slow. All lesson he barely breathed, barely looked at me. And then to insult me further, he held his hand to his nose. What exactly was he getting at?

At some point in the lesson he started glaring at me. The whole lesson consisted of us glaring at each other and then looking away when we were caught. Only two minutes left until I had to go to gym. I hoped I didn't have it with any of the Cullen's. I could see them being extremely graceful and me tripping on the flat, undisturbed surface.

Back to what I was saying, two minutes until gym. Edward turned to look at me. Not just glance, but he actually turned his body in his seat to look at me. For one whole minute he looked at me, not glared, but looked at me. His golden eyes drew me in and I felt myself slowly but surely leaning towards him unconsciously.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something but then immediately closed it. He did this repeatedly. My gaze drew to his mouth, his soft lips opening and closing. No longer was I enchanted by his eyes I drew back and glared a glare as cold as I could muster. At that moment the bell rang.

I shot out of my seat and out of the room, not even bothering to wait for Mike who had said he'd walk me to gym. I just had to get out of there. I had no idea what had just happened. I had complimented his lips! And his eyes.

Gym didn't make my day any better. Volleyball, a harmless sport but when I play it becomes a game of run, duck and cover. I swear I was a hazard with legs.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted, running over from his basketball game. I saw Jess fixing up her hair.

"Hey Mike." I said through gritted teeth, I had had enough of him for one day.

"Yeah, so…you didn't wait for me like you said you would. Was Cullen that bad?" He laughed.

"What makes you think I left quickly because of him?" I asked.

"Well…" Jessica said joining into our conversation. "Who wouldn't wait for Mike and who would wait for Cullen." She laughed. Mike gave her a grin.

"Why is Cullen so bad?" I asked. I hated him but I wanted to know why they did too.

"The Cullen's are like, so anti-social. Mike tried to talk to Rosalie and I swear I heard her like, growl at him." Jess said. _Figures she would growl, a simple "go away" would do._

Gym class ended and I rushed to get changed. I just wanted to get away from it all. The Cullen's, Mike Newton, School…I needed time to think on my own.

I got in my truck, stuck the key in the ignition and turned it…nothing happened.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exasperated.

"Need a hand?" a chirpy voice came from next to me. I looked out my truck window.

A short girl with short spiky black hair was standing there, her golden eyes looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I could get my brother to look at your truck if you want? Or maybe my sister, she probably would do a much better job."

I just sat there with my eyes wide, my mouth hanging open.

"Hello?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face. I came back to reality.

"I don't need _your _help." I said bluntly.

"Look, I think I understand why you're being…" she started.

"Being what? Cautious? Maybe it's because I am not just a stupid human who is too blind to see what you and your freak family really are!" I said. Praying that luck was on my side I tried the truck again. To my joy it roared to life and I drove away from the school as fast as possible.

**I plan to have more cullen/bella rivalry in the next chapter but i don't know when i'll update, i try to make it asap but i can't promise anything and i'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. Please review anywho**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but i have so much coursework to do. Thats what you get when you take a 100% coursework business diploma course hey. So hope you enjoy this chapter, i tried to make it more interesting.**

* * *

I could barely drive. I don't know why but I felt almost…guilty? I mean I know what I said to her was harsh but it was true! _Truth hurts. _I shook it off and concentrated on driving.

But I couldn't help reminiscing over my first day of school. Why couldn't I get the Cullen's out of my head? I had been so rude when they have been nice to me. So what now I'm the bad guy? No I am not. They're vampires through and through. 100% evil E-V-I-L!

But… they have gold eyes not red, does that mean anything? No it does not. Why am I trying to convince myself that they're okay? They're not.

I pulled into my home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked at the front of the house as it usually was. Guess he wouldn't be back till later.

Quickly I walked inside with the feeling that something or someone was watching me. When I got inside I locked the door, just to be safe.

I went into the kitchen to get myself a drink and then went to flop onto the sofa to watch TV till Charlie returned. I turned on the TV and a romantic movie was on. _Next! _I though whilst flipping the channel. I came across a movie, it seemed like a teen movie but after a while I found out it was a horror, but I couldn't turn it off. I just sat there watching it.

_The girl walked cautiously towards the phone which rung continuously._

"_H-hello?" She asked once it was answered._

"_I know your home alone, just you wait." Said a low, harsh voice._

"_Who is this?" The girl stuttered._

"_You have three minutes before I come to get you." And with that it the phone was cut off. The girl dropped the phone and looked at the time. 5:57._

I looked at the clock in her living room. 5:57, _creepy!_

_The girl rummaged through her kitchen draws trying to find something to defend herself with. She looked at the clock. 5:59. She pulled a knife out of the cutlery draw._

_10 seconds left…5 seconds left…2 seconds left…_

_Ding-dong, rang the doorbell._

_The girl slowly walked towards her locked front door, knife at the ready._

_She opened the door quickly and dropped the knife. There stood at her door was the masked figure._

Ding-dong rang the doorbell. I jumped and fell off the couch, no surprise there. Did Charlie forget his key? Who would visit at…_6:00… Gulp!_

I cautiously walked to the front door, feeling like I was in a horror movie of my own, and slowly unbolted it. I opened it slowly and when I got a good look at who was standing at my front door I screamed. Loud

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. I slammed the front door in their faces. This really was a horror story.

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY NOW!" I yelled through the door.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call through the door. "Bella stop being silly and open the door for us."

"Not for them! Nuh uh!" I said stubbornly hoping they could take a hint.

"Oh for heavens sake." Charlie mumbled. I heard his own house keys jingle in his hand as he fumbled to find the right one. The key went into the door and he opened it. I jumped back.

There at my door stood a disgruntled Charlie, in front of the Cullen's.

"Honestly Bella, is this how Renee raised you? To slam the door in the faces of your visitors? Apologise now."

"Really Charlie there is no need, she was just frightened by us." I heard Carlisle say calmly.

"What?" Charlie and I said in unison.

Carlisle pointed towards the TV screen where the girl was running for her life.

"I've seen the movie before. The girl answered the door same time as we rung the doorbell right?" Carlisle guessed. I knew he had heard the movie playing and probably timed his arrival just to scare me.

"Err yeah?" I said, my heart rate slowing. "What are you doing here? All of you?" I asked, glaring at all of the Cullen's who all seemed to have calm faces apart from the big one who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Bella, manners!"

"Fine. Please tell me…what are you doing here? All of you?" I asked again in the same harsh tone.

Charlie smacked his forehead in distress at my rudeness.

"Shall we?" Charlie asked pointing towards the living room. I ran into the living room before them to get the only single seat so I wouldn't be forced to sit next to any of them. With all of them here I had to be sure Charlie would be okay. I lifted my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My chin rested on my arms.

The Cullen's filed in slowly but gracefully and took a place on the two sofas Charlie had. The pixie like girl stood beside them. Waiting. Just then Charlie walked in carrying two kitchen chairs.

"Sorry about this Alice." He said casually as he placed down the chairs.

"No problem Charlie, thank you." She said in her beautiful voice whilst taking a seat. I scoffed quietly.

"It was so nice of you to invite us to watch the game Charlie, Emmett and Jasper have been looking forward to it, but since our TV broke…" Carlisle trailed off. _Wait, Charlie invited them! For a whole almost 2 hours, is he mad? Vampires don't even like football! Do they? Unless…_I trailed off in though. I was so deep into my thoughts that I hadn't even realised that Charlie had left the room.

"So Bella…" Carlisle started quietly shifting nervously in his seat.

"Oh don't even try it bloodsucker." I spat.

"So you do know?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Know what?" Charlie asked as he walked in carrying a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Nothing dad." Clearly the Cullen's were surprised that I hadn't exposed them for what they were.

"Okay, hey the games on."

"Actually Charlie…" The pixie started. "I don't really like football. Maybe Bella could show me her room? If that's okay?"

"Great idea Alice. Bella?" Charlie looked expectantly at me.

"No way, nuh uh, never in this life, when pigs fly!" I nearly shouted.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled. I looked over at the pixie and she had a face you couldn't say no to. Her lower lip pouted out and her large eyes seemed too pleading.

_I'm so going to regret this! Why did their TV have to break? _I sighed and got up and walked out of the room. I heard the pixie follow. Not looking behind me I walked up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. I stood next to the window keeping a glare on the pixie as she looked around my room in awe.

"It's so cute!" She squealed. "Now to business." She sat on my bed.

"What are you really doing here?" I asked, not moving from my spot.

"Relax Bella, we aren't going to eat you…or Charlie."

"How do I know that?"

"See our eyes?" I looked into her golden eyes. "They changed from red to gold when we started drinking animal blood. We have controlled our thirst for humans so we are able to live among them. You have no reason to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you or anyone."

I scoffed. I didn't want to believe them but she had no look of a lie in her face. No falter in her voice.

"And now it's my turn. How do you know what we are?"

"Who says I have to answer to you?"

"Bella, if we're going to be friends…"

"Friends? HA good one, what's your special power? Comedy? I would never be friends with the likes of vampires." I laughed.

"Actually I can see the future and we are going to end up being friends. So if you could please answer my question." She said calmly.

I sighed.

"Look, it doesn't matter how I know. All you need to know is that I'm not going to expose you so you can stop worrying your pretty little faces. Who knows you could even get stress wrinkles. Ha!" I laughed at my own little joke. Alice scowled.

"Okay, so what do you want in return?" She asked.

"What?" What did she mean? In return for what?

"You won't expose us, what do you want from us?" My face turned angry, surprising Alice.

"What? I can't believe you! You think that I'm that selfish that I would want something in return. Well let me tell you something, and this goes for all of you freaks listening. I am not selfish, I do not blackmail people and I don't want anything…ANYTHING, from you! Only that you leave my house, leave my father and me alone and stay away from me. You've already screwed my life up enough! And I don't need you coming in here and accusing me of being just as bad as you are."

Alice sat shocked by my outburst. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I…we just assumed that…"

"Well you assumed wrong okay?" I said turning away so she couldn't see the tears fall down my face. Suddenly two cold arms wrapped themselves around me in a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I shrugged her off me.

"Can you just leave please? I don't care if you have to stay for the rest of the football game, just please get away from me." I whispered.

I heard her sigh and walk out of my room. Once she had closed the door behind her I slid down the wall and hugged myself on my bedroom floor. An hour later the Cullen's left.

* * *

**Conflict!!! Review guys!!! Love you and thank for reading this, more to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry it's been a while. So i know this chapter is really short but i wanted to get in why bella doesn't like vamps so here.**

**Chapter 7**

It had been an hour since the Cullen's left and I was just sat in the same position as I was when they had left. It wasn't that I was upset that they had thought so little of me; it wasn't that that had bothered me. It was just the memories that the Cullen's had brought back. I had lied to Charlie and to my Grandma. I had given the impression that everything was okay, that I was fine. I had shed no tears in front of them to emphasize my point. I refused to speak about what had happened no matter how much they had begged. They simply think that two men appeared and attacked her whilst I hid.

"_Bella watch the bag, it's spli...never mind." My mother laughed as the bag of groceries I was holding split open and its contents had spilled all over the alley way._

_My 13 year old self had simply joined my mother in laughing as she helped me to pick up the shopping. We always had fun together as mother and daughter. I loved my mother._

_This alley way may look scary and dark at night but during the day it just seemed like any other alley way. My mother and I always used it when we were walking home from the shops and it was always empty. Until today._

"_Look I just want one and then we can go to the forest and you can get a deer or something." I heard a male voice say faintly as the two men walked into the alley way entrance. My mother was always very protective of me and rushed to finish packing the bags. I simply stood there and stared at the two men, their eyes black with hints of red and gold, their skin shimmering in the streaks of sunlight reflecting off of the windows of nearby apartments. I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was only when my mother grabbed my arm and dragged me to the exit that I was snapped out of my trance._

"_HEY!" One of the men shouted. My mother swung me behind her and looked back at the man who had called her._

"_Can I help you?" She asked._

"_You forgot this." The man said bending over and picking up a can of beans._

"_Oh yes, thank you." Slowly and cautiously my mother let go of my arm and walked over to retrieve the can from the man. When she reached out his arm came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to him and went for her neck. I could hear my mother crying in pain and crying for me._

"_NOO BELLA RUN NOW" She screamed in more pain. Her screams eventually faded into whimpers and then silence. I just stood there as all colour drained from my face. I couldn't move._

_The man dropped my mothers limp body to the floor and with his sleeve wiped away the blood from his lips. It seemed that my presence had gone unnoticed. Wrong._

"_James." The other man said. He gave a swift glance towards me. My heart started to pound against my chest. The murderer looked towards me and sighed._

"_Leave her, she'd never figure it out anyway." And just as fast as they had appeared, they had left leaving nothing but a rush of wind behind them. _

_After five long minutes my body had just taken in what had happened. Slowly my feet dragged me towards my mothers limp body. I kneeled over next to her and looked her over. Not a single bit of blood on her body or clothing, her face looked as white as a sheet covered in tear stains. _

"_Mom...wake up...please." I whispered. No sound, no movement. I could hear sirens in the background. Someone must have heard the screaming. The sound of the police door slamming was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness._

_I awoke to the repetitive sound of beeping. I slowly opened my tired eyes. The room was white and empty except for machines and tables. _

_I groaned inwardly. What had happened? Please let it all have been a horrible dream. I knew it wasn't a dream when my grandmother walked in with puffy red eyes with a doctor._

"_Grandma I..." I didn't know what to say. I just shut my mouth._

_My grandmother walked over to my bed and engulfed me in a hug. I comforted her._

"_Oh honey it's okay to cry, it must have been awful, my poor poor baby." She cooed._

_At that moment I felt heartless for I could not cry._

**_So here it is, i am planning on updating today or tomorrow and i'll make it a longer chapter so thanks for sticking with me and please review._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, college work catches up with you, especailly before xmas!!!!**

* * *

That was the day that I could never cry in front of people. I don't know why but whenever I thought about it I could never cry in front of my grandma, or even Charlie. I wouldn't even look at Alice when the tears started to fall. Does that make me heartless? Does it make me heartless that I lied to protect two strangers? Well I didn't necessarily lie, I told the police that two men came and attacked my mother whilst I "hid" and when it was over I went to see if she was okay. But she wasn't. Does this make me heartless?

I heard Charlie stomping up the stairs. Hurrying to sort myself out I tripped on my desk and fell flat on my face. Ouch!

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie asked from my door.

"Yeah dad, just tripped, my bad." I called back. He opened the door.

"Are you sure? Alice came back downstairs without you. Are you two friends?" He asked almost hopefully.

"I'm not sure dad." I lied.

"Well give it time. Night kid." He said.

"Night dad." I was not going to sleep tonight. How could I?

As I had predicted I didn't get any sleep at all. If I ever managed to fall asleep I would toss and turn and then wake up sweating.

It was now six in the morning. I decided to get up for a shower. I took a shower and clothed myself. I went downstairs only to find that Charlie had already left for work and so I sat alone for a while waiting for a sensible time to leave. I didn't want to get to school early and have to kill time with Mike Newton. I didn't eat because I didn't feel hungry; I tend to get like that when I feel emotionally unbalanced.

7:50. Might as well leave now, who cares if I'm a little early. I went out to my truck and started it, jumping at the noise, I'd have to get used to that.

Once I had arrived at school I had another couple of minutes to spare. I got out of my truck and subconsciously yet inconspicuously looked for the Cullen's.

There they were standing casually by a large jeep and a red convertible. No Volvo but Edward was there. They all were standing there. Watching me.

I looked away and hurried inside. I could feel their eyes following me as I walked so I walked faster.

"Bella!" Oh no.

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering, maybe, if you wanted to go out on Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

"Err..." Excuses? "Well you see Mike..." I need an excuse now! "The thing is..." Oh come on! "I can't because I'm going out that weekend."

"Oh really? Where?" God can this boy not take a hint?

"Just...out."

"Can I come with?" He asked.

"Err...no."

"Why not?"

"You just can't okay!" I swear to god my eye was twitching. I stormed away from him.

"Maybe next weekend?" He shouted whilst jogging to my side.

"She isn't interested Mike!" Came an attractive voice. I turned quickly to see Mike frozen in place staring at Emmett.

"Oh okay but I really think that it's for Bella to decide." He stuttered.

"Leave. Now." Emmett pointed away and Mike scurried off.

I stared at Emmett. I was grateful yet confused. Why had he saved me from the likes of Mike Newton? As if he could read my mind he spoke.

"It's my way of apologising for assuming that you wanted some sort of compensation." He said grinning ear to ear that I was actually listening. I shook my head and walked off.

"Wait!" he yelled deafening most of the students near him.

"Look we're really trying here and you aren't making things any easier for us." He said as he followed me.

"Who are you Mike Newton? Stop following me and leave me alone!" I almost shouted.

"Not till you forgive us and give us a chance." He said stubbornly.

"Hmm let me think about that...no" I walked faster. He matched my pace. I decided to ignore him but a minute later he was still bugging me.

"Quit it will you!" I yelled. He grinned.

"My class is this way." I rolled my eyes and carried on quickly to my classroom.

Once I reached my classroom I turned in and Emmett kept on walking. Finally he was gone. Seriously what was with the stalking?

My whole day consisted of at least one of the Cullen's being everywhere I looked. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? The worst part was at the end of the day.

I was walking towards my truck, no Cullen's in sight until someone grabbed my arm and literally dragged me behind the school building. They were all there, the blond girl, the blond boy, the pixie girl, the big guy and the err…the one with the more…defined features shall we say. The other male wasn't there.

"What is going on here?" I demanded.

"What's going on is you are going to tell us why you are so stubborn! Why won't you stop and have a civilised conversation with us?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah because this is civilised!" I said sarcastically.

"Bella we're are going to be good friends eventually so why won't you just talk to us." There was a moment's silence. "Is it about your mother?" Alice asked quietly.

I stood there, frozen, shocked.

"What do you know?" I hissed under my breath.

"Only that she died...and we kinda figured that maybe it was from..." she trailed off, a look of solemn upon her face. I noticed that was the situation with the three other Cullen's. Rosalie looked like she was struggling a little.

"Look, I don't know what you know or how you know but it is none of your business. And this is kidnapping! I did not willingly come over here to speak to you. You do know my father...Charlie! Chief of police!"

Strangely I felt all my anger and depression for my mother drain away as a wave of calmness washed over me. I sighed.

"Whoever is doing that please stop it!" I said calmly. The blond male grinned sheepishly, but I slowly felt my misery return.

"Look, here's the deal, you leave me alone and we can both stay out of each other's way and make each other happy. Deal?"

"Bella we want to help you with the whole deal with your mother, you seem almost traumatised." Alice pleaded.

"Traumatised! I wonder why? I have a bunch of freakin vampires following me everywhere I go! Just leave me alone!" I yelled. I stormed off running towards my truck praying to god that Charlie wasn't home.

I sat alone, locked and confined in my room. Middle of my bed if you want my precise location. Ever since my run in with the Cullen's earlier today I had felt...different.

Thought I don't know what this feeling was I...I can't believe I'm going to say this...I liked the feeling. A sense of care. They wanted to help me. Also a sense of mystery. They wanted to know about me and my past.

I heard a car speed around the corner of the winding forks road. I got up to look out the window and there it was, slowing down as it drove down my road. Barely moving as it drove past my house and then speeding up as it got to the corner at the end of my road.

This happened about three times in fifteen minutes. Sighing in frustration I decided to confront the driver.

I got up, shoved on my shoes and stormed out of the house. I stood next to the road outside my house impatiently, my arms crossed and irritation etched across my face.

Ten minutes later the silver Volvo came speeding around the corner.

**Sorry it isn't long, but it will please you to know that i am currently working on the next chapter. Because of review i got i am trying to string out the rivalry between bella and the cullens. So please review and tell me what you look for in the chapters.**

**x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here u go guys, u deserve it! I must say i personally think its getting interesting.**

Ten minutes later the silver Volvo came speeding around the corner.

It drove slowly down my road, almost teasing me. It slowed as it got nearer my house and came to a complete stop right in front of me.

I just stood there. To be honest I hadn't quite thought about what I was going to say. I hadn't thought ahead of walking outside. I didn't need to say anything as he opened his car door and walked out towards me. I couldn't allow myself to get drawn into his golden eyes and so looked towards the ground, my facial expression remaining firm on my face. When I looked up again he was standing right in front of me.

He stopped so there was some distance between us.

"Hello. I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself..." He started.

"I know who you are now why are you spying on me?" I yelled.

"Spying?" He asked feigning confusion.

"Oh what? Am I supposed to believe that you simply "forgot" where your house is?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know you are very sarcastic. And you're being quite rude." A smile was tugging at his lips. It took all of my energy to stop my legs from turning to jelly.

"I don't need to be polite to you!"

"Well I was raised to communicate with manners and so I was hoping that perhaps those manners would be reciprocated in return." His grin grew wider as he enjoyed our little argument.

"Raised by who? Jesus!" I laughed sarcastically. His grin grew even wider, his eyes sparkled. I stopped laughing.

"What?" I asked when I noticed he was smiling and staring at me.

"You are fascinating." He said. My mouth dropped.

"Excuse me? What you like to tease your prey before you eat?"

His grin disappeared and was replaced by a hard look.

"Alice already told you we eat animals, not humans."

"That doesn't mean you don't kill them. Beside why should I believe you?" His face fell from hard to a pained look of despair.

"How am I fascinating?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. His grin returned.

"I can't read your mind. And you talk in your sleep." He almost laughed.

"You can't read my mind? Good I'm glad, I don't want you reading my...wait WHAT! How do you know I talk in my sleep?" I could feel a blush appearing on my cheeks. What did he hear?

"I like to watch you sleep. It's entertaining. You seem so still yet so alive. Thanks to your sleep talking I know quite a bit about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I challenged.

"You think that Forks needs a colour other than green, you keep forgetting to ask Charlie to fix the heater in your room because you feel like an ice block in the middle of an all green field, you conclude that Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton are perverts because they keep staring and glaring at you," He chuckle lightly at the last one. Then his face turned sorrowful. "You miss your mother and grandmother, you feel bad for Charlie because you know how much it pains him to see that photo you have of your mother but you can't bear to take it down, you know he still loves..."

"STOP!" I yelled. "How did you know that? That was personal!" I asked. In all honesty I was flattered that he took it upon himself to remember all that, but on the other hand I was quite afraid that he knew too much about me and my personal thoughts.

"What are you sick? You don't just go into girl's rooms at night and watch them sleep. And I know for a fact that you aren't seventeen so you know what that is? It's paedophilia! My father is the chief of police! I will let him loose on your vampire butt!"

He let me finish my rant before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't actually plan on you fining out." He looked ashamed.

"Then why tell me?" This boy...man...whatever you would class him as was really starting to confuse me.

"Why not?" He shrugged. I rubbed my temples.

"Leave. You're giving me a headache."

"If that is what you wish. I hope this conversation has helped you realise that we are not dangerous and that we are trying our hardest to be a part of the community." He gave a warm smile. Well as warm as a vampire can give.

"Whoa wait, this was not a "conversation", this was an erm...a...a discussion regarding my anger towards you Cullen's?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Sure it was." He winked at me and walked towards his Volvo.

"Bloody vampires." I mumbled to myself. He turned and chuckled at me. I glared at him, his face gave a crooked grin and he drove off.

I awoke with a groan. I felt ill. I got out of bed and went to walk towards the mirror, however as I took my first step my legs gave way and I fell collapsed to the floor with a thump. I felt so ill and too weak to pick myself up.

"Dad? Dad are you there? Hello?" I yelled, praying that he was downstairs burning toast. No reply. Great I was alone. No one here to help me. I sighed before attempting to get myself up again. I used the bed for support but my legs would not hold my body. Note to self: go on diet.

Beep beep. Damn, I had to be in school in thirty minutes. I gave it one last attempt before yelling.

"DAD ARE YOU THERE? HELP ME SOMEONE!!!"

"Will you accept my help or will you accuse me of trying to eat you?" I turned to my window where I found none other than Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, you were watching me sleep and heard my desperate pleas for help? I did tell you that my dad is a policeman didn't I?" He chuckled before slowly walking over to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked coldly crawling slowly away from him.

"Helping you." He said as if it were obvious.

"I don't need your help." I said, attempting again to get up with the help of the bed. This time I got to my feet. But then I collapsed again. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact with my hard floor. But I never felt it, instead I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me, stopping me from falling. I felt a shiver run down my spine as his cold arms touched my exposed skin.

"Still don't need my help?" he whispered. I never realised that his face was just inches from mine and his cool breath tickled my face. He had a smug smile playing at his lips.

"I do not need your help!" I spat through gritted teeth. His eyes were sorrowful.

"Bella please, you're ill, let me help you." He pleaded.

"No!"

"Fine." He gently laid me on my bed and walked out of my room through my door.

I sat in silence. My legs felt numb, there was no way I could walk. I sighed heavily.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"Fine what?" He asked, all of a sudden appearing at my door with a smug look of success on his face.

"Fine you can help me." I whispered, refusing to meet his eyes. He walked over to me and leant over to pick me up bridal style. One I was in his arms he lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered, his face gave a warm smile.

"For what?" I mumbled, still avoiding his gaze. He had started to walk me down the stairs at vampire speed. Seconds later he had placed me in the passenger seat of his Volvo and milliseconds after that he was in the driver's seat next to me.

"For trusting me to help you." I looked over at him. He actually seemed...happy.

**Pleases review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey, happy new year to all and hope you had a good xmas!!! heres a new chappy.**

A happy vampire, who'd have thought? I looked at him sitting there, driving slowly just for me, how...I want to say sweet but I shouldn't. But seeing him there, smiling happily and humming away to the music playing. Him being so considerate towards me. This is wrong. I looked away from him and turned my attention to the passing trees.

"This doesn't change anything you know." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"You helping me. You should know that this is just a one off so don't you get used to me going along with you guys willingly."

"What, us guys? No bloodsuckers, just guys? Wow you must be ill." He chuckled. I looked away to hide my grin and attempted to keep a straight face.

The rest of the ride was silent. He pulled into the hospital five minutes later after we last spoke and parked perfectly.

He got out and walked human speed over to my side. He opened the door and helped me out. I shrugged away from him when he went to carry me because I wanted to see if I could walk yet. He got the idea and held his arm around my waist for support. I put weight onto my foot and my leg went down, taking my body with it. Edwards arm stayed in place and his other went to my upper back to protect my head from the gravel floor. He sighed and with ease changed his hold on me into a bridal style hold. He carried me into the hospital whilst I just sat there trying to hide my blush.

He walked over to the counter where a young nurse sat chatting away on the phone clearly not talking to a customer.

"I know I was like so totally freaked like! Oh hang on there's a total hotty with some dead girl. BRB Tiff. Hello sir can I help you?" She asked as she hid her mobile under the desk.

"Yes I would like to see Dr Carlisle Cullen please." Edward asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr Cullen is currently in the theatre." She said typing away at her computer.

"That's alright we can see someone else, who else is available?" I asked. The nurse was about to search her computer when Edward interrupted her.

"That's okay; we can wait until Dr Cullen is free? Does he have anyone after his current appointment?" He asked. I groaned silently. One Cullen a day was bad enough.

"Well...no he doesn't. I'll just book you in. If you would like to take a seat over there until he is ready to see you. What is the name?" She asked.

"Cullen." Edward replied.

"Oh, you must be Emmett, I've heard a lot about you Mr Muscles." She giggled flirtatiously.

"Wrong son." Edward said, irritation in his voice.

"Jasper?" The nurse asked dumbly.

"Edward. Good day." Edwards hissed before walking over to the chair furthest away from the desk.

He sat down and placed me on his lap. I tried to shuffle onto a separate seat. He caught on and placed me gently on the seat next to him.

"Why do we have to see your dad...I mean Carlisle." I said. What was he to Edward? He wasn't his real father surely.

"Carlisle does act as the father figure to us. So I suppose it is right to call him my father. Anyway he is the best doctor anywhere. Years of experience see." Edwards chuckled.

"Who was his teacher? Jesus?"

"What is your fascination with Jesus?"

"Well, he's the oldest person I know, figured you might have met him." I shrugged.

"You should have told me, I could have got you an autograph." He smiled.

"You just take it too far bloodsucker." I mumbled.

"So I'm guessing the lovely Miss Swan is in today?" I heard a man chuckle. I looked over at the desk and there stood none other than the doc himself, Carlisle Cullen. He started to walk over to us.

"Charming as ever you are Bella." He smiled warmly at me.

"Look, I'm sitting in a hospital in my pyjamas and I want to go back to sleep so let's just get this over with, okay?" I rolled my eyes at their slowness. I though vampires were fast.

"Very well. Edwards if you could just bring her to the examination room." Edwards nodded and picked me up. I grunted as he lifted me and walked me to the office.

Once in the room Carlisle closed the door and locked it behind us.

"Whoa whoa what is this, a kidnapping? Cause if it is I'm warning you beforehand Charlie doesn't earn that much money as a policeman so don't be expecting much." I said with my hands up. Carlisle and Edwards chuckled.

"Always the joker Bella." Carlisle said as Edward laid me on the bed.

"Who's joking?" I mumbled.

"So, what seems to be the problem then Bella?" Carlisle asked, being professional.

"I can't stand up. My legs are numb." I said blankly.

"I see. Can you feel this?" He pulled my trouser leg up to my kneecap and tapped my kneecap. I flinched as the cold connected with my skin. He noticed.

"Does that hurt?" He asked.

"Well it's cold if that means anything." I said bluntly.

"Bella if I'm going to help you you must co-operate with me." He sighed. I thought for a minute.

"Fine but anything near a blood sample and I'm out!" Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Bella please, we aren't going to hurt you."

"Hey stop right there, I've already had this conversation with all of your kids, I don't need it from you." I went to stand up and walk out. However my legs seemed to be enjoying the conversation and went limp. Again Edward caught me. I mumbled to myself angrily.

"Well Bella it seems that you have Piriformis Syndrome in your leg. It is basically the muscle in your leg having spasms which cause the numbness of your leg. I'll be right back with the suitable medicine." And with that Carlisle left the room, leaving me alone with Edward.

Something was off. Edward refused to look at me and had an almost angry look planted on his face. The curiosity was killing me.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"My problem is that Carlisle is a good man and is trying to help you and you're just sitting there throwing out all different insults and not giving him the chance to explain. You are a selfish human Bella." He said before storming out of the room, leaving me sat on the bed shocked, unable to move or think. I felt like a little kid after just being scolded by their mother.

Carlisle returned shortly after Edwards's departure carrying a container holding some tablets and a glass of water.

We didn't say anything. I just took my tablets and waiting for the feeling to return in my leg. Carlisle sat with me but said nothing. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there. I felt guilty because Carlisle had been nothing but nice to me and I was a bit of a cow.

"It's not that I won't listen, I think it's that I'm not ready to listen. Not yet." Carlisle looked up at me.

"Why would you not be ready?"

"I've been through some difficult times in my life involving vampires and I'm not...afraid, just very cautious." Using my hands I lifted my knees and crossed them, I could notice the feeling slowly returning to them. Carlisle sighed before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed I was on.

"Bella, for now we only want you to understand that we are not a threat to you or anyone. If we were bloodthirsty would I really be working here?" He joked. I didn't laugh or smile. His laughter died down.

"But if you do ever want to talk about issues regarding vampires or non vampire related problems...perhaps ones about your mother's death..."

"Now this is one thing that I want you to understand. The topic involving my mother's passing is personal and I just wish you would all stop bringing it up. This has nothing to do with her."

"Very well, I shall pass on the message. Bella whenever you are ready to talk just say and we will listen."

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath.

Five minutes later Carlisle dismissed me. Feeling had come back to my leg and I walked out ignoring the stares I got from people. A teenager walking around a hospital in her pyjamas.

Damn, how was I going to get home? Edwards had gone off in a strop and he brought me here. Better start walking...in my pyjamas and slippers. Great.

I got to the entrance to the car park when a silver Volvo pulled up and the passenger door opened in front of me.

**Next chappy written so review plzz n i'll post it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anther Chapter, thanks to all who reviewed!**

I sighed before stepping into his car. Being in my pyjamas and all I was quite cold and getting a few strange stares. I swear someone took a picture or something. This was probably the most exciting thing that had happened in Forks in a while. _Girl roams the streets in PJ's, mental child or new fashion trend setter?_

The warmth of his car was inviting as I snuggled into the warm leather seat. He slowly pulled away from the hospital and drove me home. The whole time he was sitting with a puzzled expression.

"This doesn't change anything." I said.

"You've already said that."

"Just reminding you. Seriously don't you or your family go thinking that we're good buddies now, especially your sister...the pixie one?"

Edwards laughed. "Yes Alice can be a bit forward. Just wait till she takes you shopping."

"See your doing it again!" I almost yelled. The puzzled look returned to his face.

"I don't understand?"

"Your assuming that everything will be fine between is, but it isn't. Why can't you see that I just want to be left alone?"

"Is that really what you want though? I've spent 109 years on my own and it isn't much of a life. You have no idea how lucky you are Bella, you have your whole life ahead of you to find someone. My

time's over." He sighed.

"So you're lonely? But you're stuck a teenager, and nobody would suspect you were a vampire, all you have to do is talk to people instead of shying away with your family and you'll have friends."

"First I can't make friends because I would constantly be leaving them behind when we had to move, secondly it's no fun with my family because they all have each other and third I wasn't talking about friends."

"Then what were you talking about?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

He didn't answer me, he simply looked over at me, a wide range of emotions showing in his eyes. Then it dawned on me.

"There are other vampires out there. Like they say there's plenty of fish...or, you know, leeches...in the sea."

"Bella I want someone who isn't more of a monster than I am!" He said. "I'm a monster Bella but I try to make myself even the tiniest better by sparing the humans. Still to find anyone who is less of a monster than me, it's exhausting. Besides nobody I've met appeals to me. And the one person who I could possibly have feelings for..." He stopped as the steering wheel began to crumble in his hands.

"So there is someone?" I asked. He sighed. I got the point that he didn't want to continue talking about his personal life and this actually pissed me off a little bit. I crossed my arms and huffed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"You bloody vampires. You'll happily butt into people's lives for example MINE and then you'll just shut your traps when it comes to your personal lives. You know what screw you lot."

"If that is really how you feel then get out of the car." He hissed. Looks like I wasn't the only pissed one. I hadn't noticed that the car was currently sitting outside of my house. I opened the door and made sure to slam it behind me before walking up to my home. I heard the screeching of the tyres as he sped off.

"UGH I HATE VAMPIRES!" I yelled at the top of my lungs once I was alone and concealed in my room.

I had decided to skip the rest of yesterday off of school and when I had called up the school to tell them why I was absent they told me that I need not worry as a Dr Cullen had already bailed me.

Damn good vampires.

It was now Saturday. A school free, vampire free day. However it was raining and a certain neighbour had lost her kitty. So my father, being the friendly policeman he was had offered to send his daughter a.k.a me to search for it. Did I mention it was raining? How was I going t find a cat in all of Forks. Oh and did I mention _It was raining?!_

I sighed as I dressed, making sure that I wore boots, gloves and a scarf. Since I was "cat hunting" maybe I should take a lead? No you can't put a cat on a lead.

I grabbed a quick breakfast before putting my coat and other items of warm clothing on before I headed outside and ran over to the neighbour to tell her that I was going to start searching for her cat. Surely it wouldn't go too far from home.

The neighbour seemed the type, you know. The type to worry over her cat for no apparent reason. She was now dubbed crazy cat lady. I guess I had better put her out of her misery and find her little rat...I mean cat. Personally I am not a big fan of cats. Some mean bad luck and they mean bad luck. Renee bought me one for my birthday a few years ago and...well I tripped over it and fell down the stairs, whether that was due to the cat being in the wrong place at the wrong time or due to my lack of grace meant nothing as my dislike for cats still came to me.

I started walking, more like stomping, around the area keeping close to the house. I called its name repeatedly but it was hard to hear myself over the heavy rain.

"Minty! Here Minty, come here boy! I am not getting paid enough for this." I muttered to myself. "Minty, come here...hang on!" I groaned in irritation. _I'm not getting paid at all for this. Rip-off._

"MINT..." I paused. I kept still and silent. The only sound I could hear was the faint sound of rain and...a faint meow. I looked towards where the noise came from and sure enough, sitting there at the edge of the forest, was the ginger tabby cat, Minty.

I slowly walked towards him calling his name softly. From what the neighbour had told me he was obedient, but then she would be a bit biased.

"Here Minty, time to go home to mummy. Home into the nice warm house for some yummy din dins...what am I saying? It's a cat! A stupid cat that can't understand a thing I say!" Just as I made that comment Minty ran away into the forest behind him.

"No wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it...what is wrong with me?" I shouted as I ran towards the forest where the cat had disappeared to. "Minty come back!"

I was in the forest following the occasional orange blurs which were Minty's fur as he strutted around the empty forest, almost teasing me. He wasn't hard to see as his bright fiery orange fur contrasted with the green and brown scenery.

I was so far into the forest now that I could no longer see or hear the road and the cars that chugged down it. I had to have been speed walking for around ten minutes. I didn't want to run in case Minty just ran faster. To be honest if it weren't for the occasional orange flashes of fur I might have forgotten that I was chasing a cat and not just walking...speed walking through the forest, the beauty of nature which I had never taken the time to appreciate.

Another five minutes I have been speed walking through the forest. I was very far in now. Thank goodness I had my mobile with me so I can always call for help. I heard a meow, it was louder than the previous meows I had heard. I followed the sound into a space where the trees parted to form a spacious area filled with colourfully decorated floor and flowers. The clearing was of a dream like quality. And there sitting smack bang in the middle of the clearing was none other than...

**Cliffy!!! Please review, the next chapter is already written!!! Thnx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya sorry for the wait, i think personally that it is going to get a little more interesting**

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffy but you were all......................................................WRONG as you will soon find out! Mwuhahaha!**

* * *

And there sitting smack bang in the middle of the clearing was none other than...

"Minty!" I groaned to myself shaking my head. Sitting in the middle of the clearing, his orange tail swishing behind him was Minty, just staring at me. It was a pity, with my luck and geographical knowledge I would never be able to find this beautiful place again, even if I had a map.

But back to the matter at hand, Minty was sitting right in the middle of the clearing. I slowly walked towards him, stopping every few steps. It felt almost right to put my hands above my head as if surrendering.

"Hey Minty, it's time to go home now, home to mummy." Minty stood up from his sitting position, arched his back, exposed his claws and fangs and hissed and spat at me as I stood still.

"Look I don't like her either alright but sometimes we have to do what we have to do ok?" I said, hands on my hips. Minty sprang, running off in the opposite direction from where I stood, too fast for me to follow. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. And to make things even worse the rain that had settled into a nice little pitter patter has now turned back to hard pouring balls of water!

"What else could go wrong?" I yelled.

"You could run into something dangerous." A voice said behind me. Instantly I recognised that voice and froze, not even bothering to turn around and address him.

"Get...away...from...me." I spat.

"No can do I'm afraid, you see Esme would kill me, well I say kill...if I were to just leave you here to get lost in the forest. Especially in this weather." I could practically hear the grin on his face.

"Well you can tell mummy thanks but no thanks, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"No you're not. You're worried." Another voice said, the same mockery in their tone.

"And what exactly is there to be afraid of? You?" Silence. "Why should I give you the satisfaction?" I sneered.

Suddenly I felt a wave of guilt was over me...but why? Hang on a minute!

"STOP THAT!" I yelled, turning to face them.

I met two pairs of golden eyes. It was the big guy...Emmett and the lanky one...Jasper? Both smirking madly at me.

"Here's the deal, you come over to our place for an hour or so and let us properly introduce ourselves and then we'll take you home. And your cat."

"Actually Emmett..." Jasper trailed off. My eyes widened.

"You didn't!" I whispered.

"Hey we were hunting and Emmett went off to find you and the cat crossed my path, you know." He rushed. But I caught it all.

"You killed Minty!" I shrieked. "My god I'll never hear the end of cat ladies crying!"

"Aww there there lil human, why don't you come over to ours and we can make you a nice cup of hot chocolate." Emmett said soothingly.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Please? Esme really wants to meet you. And so does Alice...again. And Carlisle wants to check your legs okay and Rose...well yeah."

"Okay Emmett, here's a little task for you. Put yourself in my shoes. Would you want to go to a house full of vampires?"

"Depends, what size are you?" He said with a huge grin. I heard Jasper chuckle to the side of him.

"Goodbye!" I said as I stomped off past them. I could have sworn I heard Jasper say "_just wait till she realises her house is in the other direction." _And then a loud booming laugh, that wasn't hard to miss.

I ignored them and carried on stomping away making sure that I took a couple of left turns so I was going back on myself and, hopefully heading for home.

I had been storming off for at least fifteen minutes when I officially decided that I was lost. I groaned in frustration as the rain poured harder, if it was even possible. But then I heard it.

The sound of tyres on the ground.

I almost ran towards the sound and my eyes widened as I came across a large white building, no building was the wrong word, mansion was more suitable. It was beautiful, the paint was white and one side had been completely taken off to be replaced by a glass wall. How beautiful the sight must be. Perhaps I could knock and ask for directions.

As I walked my legs ached, I hadn't realised how long I had been walking, speed walking and stomping today. But there was more to it, almost like they were trying to stop me from walking further towards this house but I pushed them physically towards the door. A few more steps.

I stood in front of the big brown door, it seemed an unlikely choice of colour but it fit with the house perfectly. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

I could hear shuffling on the other side and quick whispers, giggles and groans of annoyance. How many people were in this house? Finally the door opened.

There in front of me stood the same lady who was in my house with the doctor. Her caramel curls and golden eyes hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello Bella, Alice said we might be expecting you, come in please." I was about to complain but a wave of tiredness and confusion washed over me and my legs dragged me inside.

Esme led me to the living room where the rest of the family were. My tired legs took me straight to the free seat on the sofa, next to Edward. I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye. The eye that was slowly drooping as sleep began to take over me.

"Jasper, enough she's falling asleep." I heard Edward say. My head fell back into the sofa to emphasize his point. Jasper mumbled an apology and suddenly I was full of energy again, but I was still confused, why had I come into the house again?

"Here Bella you don't want to catch a cold now." Esme said as she walked in with a blanket and a cup of something hot. She wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and passed me the cup. I gripped it in my hands enjoying the warmth.

"Err thanks?...what is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's poison." Rosalie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"No it's hot chocolate." Esme said warmly to me.

There was an awkward silence as I took a sip; my face never left the curious eyes of the Cullen's.

"So...how do I get home?" I asked. Edwards shook his head.

"Actually Bella, I was hoping we could talk. But if you don't want to I will gladly drive you home myself, once you have finished your drink of course." Carlisle offered kindly. I sat still for a moment pondering my thoughts.

"Talk about what?" I asked, caution still in my voice. They were being nice and giving me hot chocolate so there was no reason to be too cruel, except for blondies remark.

"Well, I know what you told me in the hospital, by the way how is your leg?"

"Fine." I said simply.

"Very good, now yes I remember what you said in the hospital and I was wondering if maybe we could take this opportunity to get to know each other? All of us. Just so you feel more comfortable around us." I pondered to myself.

"Sure why not?" I said, a fake grin plastered on my face, I must have looked like I had been injected with too much Botox.

"So, I'll begin. My name is Carlisle, I am a doctor and father."

"My name is Esme, I am a stay at home mother and I enjoy interior designing." She said with a warm smile on her face. Carlisle looked at her lovingly. I almost felt the need to look away and give them some privacy.

"My name is Jasper; I can manipulate the emotions of others around me." Clearly he wasn't much of a talker.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I can see the future! Oh and I love fashion and shopping and cars and Jasper and my family and my friends and makeovers!" Wow...pixie was hyper.

"Rose...I do like shopping and I don't like you." She said icily.

"Rosalie Hale apologise now!" Esme gasped.

"Don't worry the feelings reciprocated." I said. "Next."

"I'm Emmett! I like wrestling, video games and funny clumsy humans, they're hilarious." He said with a huge taunting grin. I sighed, he'd love me then.

"My name is Edward, I can read minds and I enjoy playing the piano." Short and simple.

Everyone sat in silence and stared at me expectantly. I gulped; I hated being centre of attention.

"My name is Bella. I have no talent, I'm a clutz..." I saw Emmett's face light up. "...I enjoy reading." Edward smiled again. What was with this guy?

"Well Bella, it was a pleasure having you here. If I were to take you home now would there be someone there?" Carlisle asked. _Hang on a minute!_

"What? I thought you wanted to talk to me and now you're practically ushering me out of your door?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to talk to us." Carlisle sounded surprised.

"Well I don't I just thought that you wanted to talk to me and were going to kind of push me into it."

"Bella we would never do that, we respect your privacy." Carlisle said.

"Yeah some of you." I said looking directly at Edward who was still grinning lightly.

"Do you wish to go home Bella? Is Charlie there?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah I want to go home. No Charlie won't be home until later."

"Very well, I'll take you as soon as you finish your drink." The family all resumed their activities. Esme and Alice were looking through an interior catalogue, Rosalie was looking through a fashion magazine, and Jasper and Emmett were playing a racing game. Edwards requested to talk to Carlisle in private so him and Carlisle had left to speak in the kitchen. I just sat there slowly drinking my hot chocolate. It was almost as if I didn't want to leave. Something about this place fascinated me and I wanted to see more, but I knew I could never come back here. _Hang on a minute! Whoa I really need to stop saying that._

"You liars!" All the Cullen's stopped to look at me. Carlisle and Edward rushed into the room. I felt rather stupid but it was something that I wasn't very happy about.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked me, worry in her voice.

"You said you respected my privacy!" I said angrily.

"We do, I don't understand what the problem is?" Carlisle said concerned.

"But your TV's working!" I yelled pointing to their large widescreen TV playing the images of Jasper and Emmetts racing game.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Emmett asked.

"You came over ours to watch the football game the other day when your TV "broke"! It wasn't broken, you were spying on me!" All the Cullen's looked at each other then started laughing. Carlisle and Esme were gracious enough to attempt to try and hide their laughter by disguising it as a cough. Emmett however just roared, shaking the house.

"Fine, laugh but that is just plain wrong, I knew I shouldn't have come here, I'm leaving. I'd rather walk then get in a car with any of you." I stormed out. Wow, I storm a lot.

I heard the laughter die down instantly as I left. I had just started to walk down the long and muddy drive when a set of headlights flashed behind me. I turned to be met with two really bright lights of a car following me down the drive. I turned around again and carried on walking down the drive.

Once I had gotten to the main road the car overtook me and stopped. As soon as I was by its side it started to drive alongside me. Now I could see past the blinding lights I could see it was the infamous silver Volvo, which could only mean one driver..._bloody Edward Cullen, thinks stalking me will do any good._

The window wound down as the car continued to drive beside me as I walked.

"Bella get in the car. It's raining." Edwards spoke loud enough for me to hear past the rain.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said sarcastically as I continued to walk.

"Bella please, we're sorry for laughing at you, it's just that we thought it was something serious."

"It was serious! You think I like being spied on? I mean I'm already self conscious because of some pervert who goes into my room every night to watch me sleep!"

"If it makes you feel any better I haven't been doing it as much."

"Oh yay now i'm happy!" I said sarcastically. _Wow i'm really sarcastic too, note to self ease up on the sarcasm, stop storming off and stop saying "hang on a minute"._

"Bella get in the car!" He sounded like he was ordering me. _Oh hell no! Face it it's better than "Hang on a minute he didn't just tell me what to do"._

"Excuse me? You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Oh right because you know what you're doing? You do know that you should have gone down that last left road right?"

I stood there. Damn he was right. I sighed but turned back on myself. Edward drove forwards a bit, I thought he was going to leave but luck was still not on my side. I heard his tyres screech as he turned his Volvo around to continue following me.

"Will you please just get in the car Bella?" He asked me again.

"No." I said bluntly. I tightened my scarf around my neck for extra warmth. But that wasn't enough to stop my body from reacting to the cold and wet rain. My body shivered and before I knew it I was sneezing.

"Fine then, have things your way." Edwards surrendered. Or so I thought. I got my hopes up that he'd given up when he stopped the Volvo but my hopes were crushed when he got out of his car and walked towards me at human speed. My eyes widened in realization and I started to run.

"Don't touch me!" I warned as I ran. Soon enough I felt two strong, cold arms wrap themselves around me.

* * *

**The next chapter will have bella/edward moment in it so please review! Cheers**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all can i just say that i really do appreciate your reviws and so from now on i will be mentioning and dedicating chapters to my 3 favorite reviewers in each chapter (make sure ur one of them next time), so here goes!!!**

**She Isn't Here - for her lovely multiple reviews**

**M4troth - I was going to take your hilarious suggestion into account but unfortunately it wouldn't really work along the lines I was writing on, but thanks for the review and enjoy.**

**Twilight-Addict1918 - Glad you liked it, and thanks to all your reviews make me very happy!!! :D ------ happy face**

**Heres the next chapter!! **

The cold arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel that he was trying not to put any pressure on me, after all I was literally like a twig to him.

"Cullen you'd had better put me down!" I hissed.

He stopped to pretend to think about it, ignoring my fidgeting and struggling.

"Ok, I'll put you down." He said as he walked towards his car. He dumped me in the passenger seat of his Volvo gently. I waited until he was at his door, which was tricky considering he had vampire speed before opening the door and attempting to make my great escape. I looked back to see Edward sigh as I ran, and then in a flash he was gone. I was confused as I ran as to where he had got to and then I ran into a brick wall. I mean I ran into him.

"Bella. I will put you in that seat and you will stay there!"

"And then when you leave I will run again." I said just as stubborn. He gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Bella..." He groaned. "Just this once can you think about how this will benefit you?"

"..."

"I don't want you getting sick." He said. And surprisingly I allowed him to carry me to his car. I didn't even try to run. I was really one to enjoy colds.

It felt like he was driving faster then he really was. In fact he was driving under the speed limit. Strange. It can only mean one thing.

"Bella I asked Carlisle if I could drive you because i wanted to talk to you." Yes i figured that out just now, seriously aren't you supposed to be a mind reader...oh wait...never mind.

"Why should i talk to you? I thought you were in a strop with me." I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"I am truly sorry that i let my anger get the best of me, please forgive me." He asked sincerely.

I sighed. "Whatever." I saw him smile lightly.

"You know you don't have to act all tough around me Bella."

"What are you talking about, I'm not acting tough it's called being cautious and expressing an emotion towards someone." I babbled on.

"Of course it is." Edward grinned. At least its more durable than the emotion you seem to be emitting.

"Well, go ahead." I said waiting impatiently for him to talk about a load of nonsense about his "feelings" or something stupid like that. Don't get me wrong i think its good to talk about feelings, i just don't want to hear it from him.

"Well now you bring it up, my whole...emotions issue, i want to just point out that vampires react quickly based on their emotions. I was angry at how you treated Carlisle and so i took it out on you. Secondly, the reason i wanted to talk to you, is that i wanted to ask you something. About your life." He paused, waiting for me to respond. My eyes narrowed as i tried to catch onto what he was actually asking about.

"What about my life?"

"I wanted to know about your grandmother." This question surprised me. Why would he want to know about my grandmother?

"Why?" I asked, the surprise and curiosity evident in my voice.

"I believe that the more i know about someone the easier it is to communicate with them. Do you agree?"

"Well yeah i guess. If i answer your questions about my grandma will you answer my one question?"

"What is your question?"

"No no no you ask first!" I said stubbornly.

"Why did you leave her back in phoenix?"

"She got ill and i couldn't take care of her anymore. She was beyond my help so i had to let the people at the care home take care of her."

"And you miss her?"

"Yes very much."

""What was wrong with her?" Edward asked. Immediately after he added "please don't feel you have to answer that if it is too personal."

"No its fine. Erm i don't know what was wrong. She just fell ill and it got worse. We took it to the hospital and they gave her a few tests."

"So what was wrong?"

"I don't know. My grandma would never tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, next question." Edward asking about my grandma made me realise how much i actually missed her. My relationship with my grandma was something i would always treasure.

"So how did she handle your mother's death?"

"I-i don't know. I wouldn't talk to her." It was true. I refused to tell her what happened, i refused to speak to anyone. And the worst part was i knew that it was killing her on the inside.

"Why not?"

"I...i couldn't. I couldn't talk to anyone, i couldn't...tell anyone." I could feel Edward sense my discomfort.

"Bella you don't have to..."

"You know the worst part of it? I knew it was killing her. On the inside. Her illness just got worse and worse. My mother was always able to calm her, to make her smile and laugh through even the hardest times. I could never do that. I couldn't even look at her let alone speak to her. Even i would hate myself! I'm so heartless!" I noticed that i was shaking as i spoke. My eyes were welling up with tears that i refused to let fall.

I was shocked to find that Edward was no longer in the drivers seat and the car was no longer moving. I was so consumed in my own self hatred that i hadn't noticed that Edward had pulled over on the empty road and got out of his seat to crouch next to my side next to my open door. My head was currently between my legs, my hands grabbing tufts of my hair in anger, my whole body shaking violently.

"Bella, breath." Came Edwards soothing voice as his cold hand grabbed mine and gently i released my strong grip on my hair. Edwards started to run his hands through my hair in a soothing and calming gesture. My violent shaking slowly and eventually turned into dry sobs. I took deep breaths and my breathing became regular. We both stayed silent as he continued to play gently with my hair. It really helped surprisingly. I broke the silence.

"Take me home please." I begged. I wanted to be away from him in case tears started to fall. I repeated in my head _nobody can see me cry, I'm not weak, I'm not weak, only heartless, only heartless._

Edward nodded and within a second he was back in the drivers seat and starting the engine. I didn't move from my position for the rest of the drive. Edward pulled in front of my house shortly after.

"It's okay you know. To cry i mean. Nobody will judge you." Edward whispered as he reached out to rub my back. My body flinched when his cold skin came into contact with my back. He immediately drew away, fearing he may have hurt me.

I scoffed. "Wimp. What scared of a human?" I snickered.

"No. By the way glad to see you back to your normal self!" He laughed. "Not scared of the human...scared of hurting her."

"Why? I mean how simple would it be to pull off my death as a…car accident or something?"

"Bella, it's not the complications of killing you, maybe you should have considered that perhaps I don't _want_ to kill you."

"Which brings me to my question." There was silence.

"Well go on then." He urged.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"With me? You know I am not going to expose you, you know I don't want you anywhere _near_ me or Charlie, yet you still make an effort with me despite how I treat you."

"Bella, I can see that what your putting out is…a mask almost. You hide your anger and pain and fear through bravery and snide remarks. I want to know the _real_ Isabella Swan. And I make an effort because I want to prove to myself also that I am not a monster, I know this won't convince me but it helps tremendously."

"How?"

"When we smell human blood we feel thirst and the thirst feels like…like a white hot branding iron has been pushed down our throat. If I can resist that feeling and overcome it then I might just have a little more faith in myself."

"You…_you_ Edward Cullen, doubt your abilities? Why your perfect at everything! And your family."

"Everyone falls off of the wagon sometime Bella. But sometimes it is a good thing. You went out of character tonight, played yourself which you should be really proud of."

"I will never be proud of what I did to my family."

"Then change that, tell them what happened."

"I can't." I almost yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll kill them all! Edward this is a lot more serious then you or your family will ever realise!"

**Hahahaha me has a plot that'll blow your socks off i hope!!!!**

**So if you want the next chapter dedicated to you then write a review that will get you noticed from the crowd!! Remember i only choose THREE for each chapter, thanks!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Sorry i left it on a bit of a cliffy and im not gonna lie, i've been lazy thats why i havent updated in a while, gosh chillax so as a sorry i'm uploading two chapters now

* * *

Edward just sat there. So did I. He was gawking, his mouth opening and then closing again, he couldn't find the words to speak, he just stared at me as I sat there panting from my outburst. This was mere milliseconds before I realised what I had just said. I immediately clasped my hand over my mouth.

"I…I have to go. Thanks for the ride." I rushed in my hurry to get out of his car. I was running towards my door when something grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Bella what do you mean!" I merely stood there with my eyes closed shaking my head.

"Bella!" I could hear the urgency in his voice. "What is so serious, why are your family in danger? Bella please!"

"Edward?" Edward turned, keeping a firm grip on my wrist, to stare at his sister and brothers who had just turned up in Emmett's large, un-missable jeep. "Edward I had a vision of you getting angry at Bella, what's going on?" She asked, concern genuine in her voice. Behind her Jasper and Emmett stood, concern also written across their faces, strange for Emmett.

"There's nothing going on, Edward let me go." I said with such venom in my voice I think it might have scared him, judging by his facial expression he was shocked at the tone my voice had taken.

"Bella please, we can help…"

"No you can't! You can't, she can't, he can't, he…" I took in Emmett's size "…can't, nobody can! So long as I keep my mouth shut, you keep your mouth shut and stay away from me everything will be just dandy now go away!" I said with finality. I could feel waves of calmness sweep over me but my anger overpowered it.

"JASPER STOP IT!" I yelled. He flinched at my outburst. Emmett moved to place a calming hand on my shoulder.

"No Emmett, just stop, all of this has to stop now! I cannot and will not speak with you from this moment on now go!" I ripped my wrist from Edwards grasp; he let me go in case the force made him rip my hand off of my arm. I stormed inside my house, slammed the door shut and locked it. _You just stormed off? I thought you were stopping that? _Yes I know I did stupid mind!

The only time that door opened that evening was when Charlie returned, and even then, when he walked into the kitchen, I locked it behind him. I knew vampires could get past a locked door but it gave me a tiny feeling of protection.

Another thing I did that evening was something I should have done as soon as I found out, as soon as he told me. I closed my window.

It had been days since my last encounter with a Cullen. True to my word I didn't speak to them, I didn't even look at them, but even that wasn't enough to not notice the burning gazes of their eyes on me. And I had Jess and Angela constantly making me aware of their presences. Every lunchtime "the Cullen's are staring at you again" or in the hallway "Rosalie's looking at you" or "Emmett's watching you." I think I began to piss Jess off a bit because o wasn't as phased or grateful as this apparent honour as I should have been.

The worst was Edward. Whenever I would scan the room for my friends we might accidentally meet each others gaze. I would turn away as soon as possible but even in that split second, for some unknown reason, my heart aches. To see such a beautiful face ruined tragically by that expression of sorrow and hurt. It was painful to watch. I was horrified when I compared my feelings towards him now to what I felt for him when I first met him. For some strange reason every night I would sit on my bed looking at my closed window longingly, restraining myself from going to open it. I didn't want that, I _couldn't_ want that, I _shouldn't _want that.

Hours of avoiding them turned into days, days turned into weeks. I was starting to get really down, Charlie had seemed to notice, Jess was starting to hang around Lauren a lot more but thankfully Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric had stayed and tolerated me, Jasper had stopped coming into school. Everyone was miserable because of me. But it was either this or death. What more can I do?

How I wish I could just talk. To tell everyone I love the truth, to tell them what really happened. The story I contemplate in my head is the short version. There was so much more to it, each second more terrifying and heartbreaking then the next.

The end of another school day and the beginning of a nightmare.

I walked into my home, being sure to lock the door behind me, it had become a bit of a subconscious thing now.

I walked into the kitchen and dumped my bag on the floor next to the seat I dropped myself into. I stuck one elbow on the table and leant my head on my hand as I waited for Charlie to be finished with his phone call. That was when I picked up on the change in direction Charlie's conversation had taken.

"Yes this is Charlie Swan…Yes I do know a Renee Dwyer…" I heard his voice fall slightly. My head was pulled off my hand as I walked silently to lean on the doorframe in full view of my father as I took interest in his conversation.

"…yes I do know Rose Dwyer…" I flinched as I heard Charlie speak my grandmother's name. I was worried about where this conversation was leading.

"…yes I was aware………………" the silence was too long for my liking. "…………..oh dear, oh no when?…" Wait when what? Hurry up dad! "Yes yes thank you, goodbye." Finally, slowly with a sad look on his face he hung up the phone.

"Dad what is it? What's wrong with grandma?"

"Bella lets sit down and talk." _Uh oh, this can't be good._

I did as he said and he followed me into the kitchen where we took a seat. Dad sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, something he does when he's upset.

"Your grandma…she passed away this morning. I'm sorry Bella."

I froze. How? Why? I was going through so much to protect her and now? But it couldn't be true. I was speaking to her about three days ago via e-mail; she said she was fine, getting better.

"No…s-she said she was fine, getting better. I spoke to her dad she can't be d-d…" My hands were trembling noticeably on the table. Charlie put his hands over mine.

"I'm sorry Bella. You did well looking after her." I scoffed.

"Ha, did well? Dad I couldn't even figure out what was wrong with her, how is that "did well"?"

"Bella, she didn't want to tell you this…" My dad trailed off.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Just bear in mind she loved you and didn't want you upset."

"Tell me what dad!" I was growing impatient.

"She knew what was wrong with her. It was cancer." That right there did it. I did the only thing I could do as a substitute for crying. I collapsed in a heap onto the kitchen floor.

Black was all there was. It seemed that just as I had adjusted to the darkness the light shone and a scene unfolded. It was me and my mother returning from a grocery-shopping trip. Except this one wasn't the lie, this was what really happened. It wasn't the lie I had convinced myself was what killed my mother; this was the reality of my mothers death, the reality I lived through, the truth. The cold, ugly truth.

* * *

**Haha stopping it here!! I wanted to make this chapter longer but I wanted to put the next part into the next chapter. So sorry its short, In the next chapter you may get a bit of déjà vu but do not fret it will be different, just remember this last paragraph before you read it!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT - DO NOT FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER IT IS DIFFERENT!!!!!!**

* * *

"_Bella watch the bag, it's spli...never mind." My mother laughed as the bag of groceries I was holding split open and its contents had spilled all over the alley way._

_My 13 year old self had simply joined my mother in laughing as she helped me to pick up the shopping. We always had fun together as mother and daughter. I loved my mother._

_This alley way may look scary and dark at night but during the day it just seemed like any other alley way. My mother and I always used it when we were walking home from the shops and it was always empty. _

_Until today._

"_Look I just want one and then we can go to the forest and you can get a deer or something." I heard a male voice say faintly as the two men walked into the alley way entrance. My mother was always very protective of me and rushed to finish packing the bags. I simply stood there and stared at the two men, their eyes black with hints of red and gold, their skin shimmering in the streaks of sunlight reflecting off of the windows of nearby apartments. I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was only when my mother grabbed my arm and dragged me to the exit that I was snapped out of my trance._

"_HEY!" One of the men shouted. My mother swung me behind her and looked back at the man who had called her._

"_Can I help you?" She asked._

"_You forgot this." The man said bending over and picking up a can of beans._

"_Oh yes, thank you." Slowly and cautiously my mother let go of my arm and walked over to retrieve the can from the man. When she reached out his arm came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. He pulled __her to him and went for her neck. I could hear my mother crying in pain and crying for me._

"_NO BELLA RUN NOW" She screamed in more pain. Her screams eventually faded into whimpers and then silence. I just stood there as all colour drained from my face. I couldn't move._

_The man dropped my mothers limp body to the floor and with his sleeve wiped away the blood from his lips. It seemed that my presence had gone unnoticed. Wrong._

"_James." The other man said. He gave a swift glance towards me. My heart started to pound against my chest. The murderer looked towards me and sighed._

_Slowly he started to walk over to me. His red cape flowing behind him, it had a beautiful almost ancient crest stitched onto it which was done perfectly, no faults at all. I still hadn't moved. My mother was mere footsteps away, I couldn't leave her, she might still be alive. The man had come between my mother and me now._

_"James! It is a waste I am telling you, trust me." The other man said in a warning tone. James put his hand up and waved the other man off. The other man sighed._

_"One moment brother, it is procedure." James was standing in front of me now. My heart was pounding wildly as James' red eyes bore into my brown._

_"What is your name child?" He asked me._

_I couldn't speak, my mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Why should I talk to him? He might have killed my mother. I averted my gaze from his eyes to the crest._

_"You like it. It is the symbol of the Volturi. Tell me young one, do you like ancient legends?" I nodded, why was I compromising with this man?_

_"Then I have a story. The Volturi are a group of old and wise men, not men really but…immortals." I gasped, James seemed pleased at this reaction. "And over the centuries they gained the trust of the other immortals who willingly became protectors, servers, guards to the three leaders. Do you want to know why I am telling you this?" I nodded again, not trusting my voice._

_James grinned, but it wasn't a pleased grin, it was more like an evil smile._

_"I told you this story because I know you will remember it…I also know that you will remember that if you speak of this scene here today or of this story I will not be the only thing hunting you down. And it won't just be you I'll be hunting. Ohh no, it'll be daddy and granddaddy and grandmummy, hell even your cat. They will all end up like mummy. Dead." I gasped. "I know, a lot of pressure right." He burst out laughing and walked over to the other man and together they walked away, James still laughing sadistically._

_A million thoughts were still running through my head. Who was he? Who was the other one? Were there more? Why me? But was I selfish enough to wish this upon someone other than me? One word left my lips. "Mum?" I looked over at her. You wouldn't have thought she had just been brutally attacked. There was no blood, the only wound wall a red circle where teeth had cut into flesh._

_After five long minutes my body had just taken in what had happened. Slowly my feet dragged me towards my mothers limp body. I kneeled over next to her and looked her over. Not a single bit of blood on her body or clothing, her face looked as white as a sheet covered in tear stains. _

"_Mum...wake up...please. Mum I need you!" I whispered. No sound, no movement. I could hear sirens in the background. Someone must have heard the screaming. The sound of the police door slamming was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness._

The blackness returned, the light faded taking my mothers limp corpse with it. After what seemed like minutes after the light had completely faded a new light shone, it was square shaped. It got brighter and brighter, wider and wider until it resembled a large white square. _Hang on what? A square shaped light resembled a large bright square. What am I on? _The square seemed to curve, creating corners and faded in some places to create patterns. _Hang on, I didn't know light made a sound?_

True enough a light murmuring noise could be heard, but no face seen. It got louder and louder. After a while they became distant whispers then words.

"…I………sh…….king…up" _Well I understood that!_

"…How…….she…….yet?" _Finally a full word._

"..Give…….a…….minute." _Give a minute? Well I got three words for you, go to school! _Of course not, I knew it wasn't their fault, I'd had this feeling, I was fading back into consciousness, sorry it tends to make you a little irritable.

"…..la?…………lla?……….ella?…..." _B BELLA B-E-L-L-A there's a B!_

"Bella?" I said as i found a new strength in my eyes and my voice.

"Bella? Yes that is your name." I heard a voice say. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the light of the room.

"Yes I know it's my name, I'm just telling whatever dimwit called me Ella, there's a B."

A scoff. "Yep, she's back." I looked over to see a large shadow. My eyes adjusted to see that it was…_oh for heavens sake…_Emmett. _Heaven take me now I beg you._

"Bella, you're okay!" Charlie said happily. He looked tired, his voice was croaky.

"Dad what are you doing, you need to sleep."

"I've taken tomorrow off to look after you. You gave me quite a scare Bells." I nodded not finding anything to say.

I almost forgot about the Cullen's being in the room, spoiling a family moment between Charlie and me. It wasn't all of them, only Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. It was only when I felt something damp pushed against my forehead that I was reminded.

"Ahhh" I squirmed as the unexpected dampness shocked me. I looked up and Esme was sitting on my other side dabbing my head with a cloth.

"Err don't mean to be rude and all but…what are you doing?"

"You were sweating bullets Bella, are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah."

"Really, well then that must have been some nightmare you had." He said making notes on his clipboard.

"Nightmare?" I asked as Charlie looked at me puzzled.

"Yeah Bells, you were sweating bullets, your heart was going a million miles a second I though the heart monitor was going to explode!"

"Oh, there was no nightmare." _Only reality._

"Well maybe I should run a few tests then." Carlisle said.

"I just want to go home." I said blankly.

"Look Bells I know that when…I know that this is hard for you. The last time you were in hospital was when your mother…"

"Charlie stop…please just get me home." Charlie sighed. I couldn't look him in the eye after that so I was relieved when he left the room to sign some forms. But I wasn't happy he left me with the

Cullen's.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. Alice's next question shocked me.

"Bella…how do you know about the Volturi?" _UhOh_

_

* * *

_

**_Another Cliffy how lovely am i? the story is really starting to come into it now so please keep reviewing thank you xxxxxxxx_**


	16. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey you guys, i'm sorry to inform you that i will not be continuing this story as i have too much work to do and so i thought that instead of me posting a chapter every couple of moths i would put the story up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt this chapter then message me and the first person will have all rights to the story.

So sorry, Lauren xxx


	17. NEW AUTHOR!

Hey you guys, so i've had a few requests for this story and i have decided to give it to the first person who messaged me. The luckly winner is...BellaCullenSwan17 . As of now she is the author to the story. Thanks for all the reads and reviews and i'm sorry that all this happened :)

Much love, Lauren


End file.
